Sepucuk Cerita Untukmu
by Vinara 28
Summary: Sepucuk cerita untukmu, orang yang sangat aku cintai meski tak sanggup untukku terucap, kata sederhana yang selalu aku simpan sampai saat ini./Bad Summary/ for NHTD #5th/warning: Tragedy/ Bila berkenan RnR


_**Sepucuk cerita untukmu**_

_Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre: Tragedy, Hurt._

_WARNING: OOC, Typo, Abal,Tragedy, yang gak kuat mending jangan baca, Vinara udah memperingatin jadi jangan nyesel kalau udah baca, dan jangan caci-maki Vinara. T,T Vinara juga nyesek nulis ini. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic Tragedy pertama yang Vinara tulis, jadi maaf kalau tragedy-nya kurang berasa._

_Oh ya, Vinara di sini pakai sudut pandang yang agak berbeda, semoga gak bingungin. :D_

_Happy Reading ^^_

_. . . ._

Pertamanya tak terasa apapun, aku kira akan terus seperti ini tapi semua terasa nyata saat senyum tulusmu meruntuhkan pertahanan ingkar ku. Wajah sampingmu yang selalu terlihat keren membuat ku selalu tersipu malu.

Pertentangan rasa antara sahabat dan cinta membuatku ragu akan rasa yang ku pendam selama ini. Aku memang penakut, meskipun begitu aku sudah merasa puas dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini.

Kau tertawa keras dengan polosnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku, menyuruhku untuk menghampirimu bersama sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain. Tepi pantai yang putih terhampar begitu luas di hadapanku para pengunjung yang ramai memenuhi pantai itu, tapi hanya dirimu yang ku lihat. Tawa sinar mentarimu membuat pandanganku silau dan hanya tertuju padamu.

"Kau lama sekali Hinata." Ucapmu sembari memajukan mulutmu karena menungguku terlalu lama saat membeli es krim. Aku tersenyum simpul, semburat merah tipis menghias kedua pipiku dengan malu-malu aku memberikan satu cup eskrim rasa vanila untukmu. "Gomen, tadi antriannya panjang sekali."

Beberapa cup erskrim yang ada pada kantong belanjaku habis diserbu teman-temanku yang lain. Baju musim panas tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhku melambai tertiup angin, angin musim panas penanda berkumpulnya semua teman-temanku yang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku tersenyum senang menatap tawa lepas mu meski kulit tan mu semakin menghitam karena sengatan matahari. Kau tetap tertawa menertawai guyonan sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Perasaan sepi sekali lagi menghantui seakan aku cemburu dengan para pria itu. Karena aku terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu hingga aku menjadi sedikit sesak saat dirimu lebih asik bersama sahabat-sahabatmu dari padaku.

Kau mendatangiku, merangkul pundakku dan mengajakku bermain bersama. Kau melakukan itu pasti karena kau sudah mengetahui kebiasaanku yang tidak bisa bergaul dengan mudah.

"Oi Naruto, kau masih saja menempel dengan Hinata?" tanya sahabatmu dengan model rambut mangkok. Kau tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan rangkulanmu "Berisik kau Lee, bilang saja kalau kau iri." Ujarmu membalas ucapan Lee seolah tanpa beban.

Tanpa terasa pipiku memanas, entah sejak kapan hatiku menjadi lebih sensitif, meski hanya perkataan sepele dan sederhana yang terlontar dari bibirmu membuatku tersipu malu dan selalu terngiang dalam memoriku.

"Ne Hinata-chan, hati-hati dengan mereka, karena mereka sangat buas." Bisikmu di telinga kananku, aku menatapmu dengan pandangan polosku.

"Buas?" tanyaku polos. Kau nampak memutar bola matamu "Maksudku mungkin mereka menyukaimu, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu aku yakin mereka terpesona dengan kecantikanmu, karena itu kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka." Lanjutmu berbisik di telingaku tapi kali ini suaramu sengaja kau perkeras.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak kau, Naruto." Teriak pria bertato segitiga terbalik sambil mengacungkan tangannya lalu berlari mengejarmu. Kau berlari menghindari kejaran Kiba "Ingat ucapanku Hinata, jangan sampai terpancing rayuan mereka." Teriak mu semakin keras hingga teman-temanmu yang lain ikut memanas dan mengejarmu.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyolmu ini, terbesit dalam benaku bahwa kau cemburu tapi aku masih menampik pemikiran konyol itu karena hubungan kita hanya sebatas 'Sahabat' meskipun begitu aku senang dengan semua tingkah yang kau tunjukan untukku.

Aku menghela nafas lepas sebelum aku menerikan satu kalimat. "Ya Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan terpesona dengan mereka!" teriakku dengan sedikit tawa renyah menghias wajahku membuat dirimu dan yang lainnya berhenti dan terpaku menatapku.

Aku mengernyit menatap wajah bengong mereka yang terlihat konyol, ku balas tatapan itu dengan senyum manis lalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpatung menatapku. Aku tau mereka melakukan itu karena aku jarang tertawa lepas dan aku harap kau terpesona dengan tawa riangku yang kutunjukan untukmu, Naruto.

Ku lalui acaran pesta musim panas ini dengan bercengkrama bersama sahabat-sahabat wanitaku. Aku sedikit tertegun dengan perubahan yang mereka tunjukan terutama pada wajah mereka, mereka terlihat dewasa dan semakin cantik.

Pada malam hari kita semua duduk melingkari api unggun sambil bernyanyi ria dan membuat satu permainan. Kau duduk di sampingku sambil menggenggam sebelah tanganku membuatku tersipu malu. Sementara di sisimu yang lain ada sahabat kecilmu yang sempat terpisah denganmu selama lima tahun.

Permainan sederhana yang diusulkan mulai dipermainkan, ada sebuah botol mineral yang diputar secara melinkar dari tangan satu ke tangan lain hingga musik berhenti dan botol tersebut berada pada tangan korban pem-bully-an.

"Sakura-chan, katakan siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura sang korban pembullyan pertama. Aku melirik kearah Sakura yang duduk tepat di sebelah mu. Tanganmu yang menggenggam tanganku semakin mengerat entah karena apa.

"Ino, apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak suka. Ino mengagguk mantap sambil memegang sebuah mangkuk kecil yang berisi bubuk arang untuk dioleskan pada wajah Sakura jika Sakura tidak mau menjawab.

Sakura menunduk, helaan nafas panjang terdengar "Ci-cinta pertamaku adalah U-uchiha Sasuke." Gumam Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan ragu-raku. Ino tertawa lepas melihat air muka Sakura yang saat ini terlihat memerah.

Botol kembali memutar dan beberapa pertanyaan konyolpun terlontar, hingga akhirnya kini botol tersebut berada di tanganmu. Kau terlihat bingung dan sedikit takut dengan pertanyaan yang akan kau jawab.

"Naruto apa kau menyukai Hinata?" pertanyaan cukup konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Kiba membuat hatiku tertohok. Seketika kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu, wajahmu terlihat memerah, mungkin karena pantulan sinar api unggung. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya," jawabmu lepas tanpa beban.

Aku menunduk malu, senyum tipis menghias mulutku 'Aku juga menyukaimu.' Sambungku dalam hati. Meski aku belum tahu apakah rasa sukaku dan rasa sukamu berbeda.

Beberapa kali putaran sampai malam semakin larut tapi permainan ini semakin memanas seolah permainan ini adalah ajang untuk mengorek rahasia sang korban.

Aku sedikit gelagapan saat botol tersebut sampai di tanganku. "Ne, Hinata jika kau menikah nanti kau ingin menikah dengan siapa?" sialnya kenapa pertanyaan konyol ini terlontar dari mulutmu, Naruto.

"A-aku, A-aku," aku menunduk tak berani menatap manik shafirmu. Jauh dalam hatiku aku ingin bersikap egois dengan menjawab 'Aku ingin menikah denganmu Naruto-kun,' hingga semua orang tau perasaanku dan aku akan terbebas dengan perasaan yang kupendam ini tapi...

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya!" pekikku frustasi, ku tatap kembali manik shafirmu dengan guratan kekecewaan wajahku. Kau tersenyum manis membalas tatapan melasku. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucapmu menepuk lembut kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu wajahmu harus dicoret." Ujar Lee bersemangat.

Naruto menahan ambisi Lee dengan meraih mangkuk tersebut. "Biar aku saja yang menggantikannya," ujarmu dengan tegas hingga Lee tak mampu mengelak dan mencoret wajahmu dengan bubuk hitam itu.

"Gomen," ucapku lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin pertanyaanku yang terlalu sulit." Jawabmu kembali mengusap suraiku, membuatku merasakan kehangatan dirimu.

Acara kembali berlangsung hingga larut malam. Dan kini kita semua kembali ke pondok untuk beristirahat karena besok kita semua akan kembali kerumah masing-masing.

"Hinata?" kau menahanku untuk memasuki pondok wanita dengan menarik lenganku. Aku menatapmu bingung "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Besok sebelum pulang aku ingin mengajakmu mampir ke Restoran dekat sini, aku tau tempat yang indah untuk menikmati hamparan laut, pastikan kau berdandan dan memakai gaun yang indah, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

Ku tatap bingkaian wajahmu dengan seksama, guratan keseriusan terpatri jelas di wajahmu, tidak biasanya kau mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan ku sebenarnya?

**. . . .**

Kau melambaikan tangan saat aku memasuki restoran yang kau sebutkan, aku menghampirimu sambil menstabilkan detak jantungku. Kau mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang begitu rapi ditambah tatanan rambut yang sedikit berbeda membuat dirimu terlihat begitu tampan.

Aku memilih kursi yang ada di hadapanmu dari keempat kusi yang berada disetiap sisi meja yang kau pesan. Tapi tanganmu cepat-cepat menarikku menuju sisi kursi yang ada di sebelahmu. "Hinata, lihatlah ke depan." Ucapmu menunjuk kaca yang saat ini berada tepat di depanku, di sana terbentang luas lautan biru yang mengkilaukan, mataku tak jenuh-jenuhnya menatap pemandanan yang meneduhkan itu. "Indah sekali." Ucapku tanpa sadar membuatmu terkekeh bangga telah menunjukan pemandangan ini untukku.

Aku menunduk sejenak, tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah box kecil berada di genggamanku dan sengaja kau sembunyikan di pangkuanmu. Bok kecil yang biasa untuk menyimpan cincin.

Blush.. seketika pipiku memanas. ini tidak mungkin kan? Apa kau berniat untuk melamarku?

Aku menatapmu penuh harapan tapi kau lebih asik tersenyum sendiri menatap laut yang terbentang pada dinding kaca. 'Aku pasti bermimpi.' Jerit hatiku. Aku mencubit lenganku dengan keras "Aww.." ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanyamu penasaran, pasti karena pekikanku tadi. Aku menggeleng dan berpura-pura bertingkah seperti biasanya tapi malah terkesan sangat kikuk.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kita tidak memesan makanan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bersabarlah sebentar." Jawabmu menenangkanku. Aku mengagguk, deguban jantungku semakin berdetak cepat rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang tertahan dan berontak ingin keluar.

"Sakura-chan." Pekikmu sambil melambaikan tangan. Senyumanku memudar perlahan saat manikku menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang saat ini tengah berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku terlambat." Tuturnya dengan nafas terpenggal-penggal. Aku menatapmu dan Sakura secara bergantian yang saat ini berada tepat di kanan dan kiriku.

"Kau mengajak Sakura-chan juga?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, aku kira hanya aku yang diundang." Balas Sakura menyauti ucapanku. Aku melempar tatapan tanya kearahmu, tapi kau hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalamu.

"A-ano, Hinata-chan sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu dan aku juga ingin mengatakan pernyataan padamu Sakura-chan." Jawabmu mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah Sakura.

"Hinata, kau tau kalau aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka dan menangis karena itu aku terus bersamamu. Karena kau sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

'A-adik?'

"Dan disini aku ingin mengenalkan pasanganku kepadamu Hinata. Sakura-chan adalah pacarku." Sambungmu, kau menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tulus.

Bibirku yang tadinya melengkung keatas kini mulai melengkung kebawah. Aku menunduk menahan malu karena pemikiran bodohku sendiri, tidak mungkin Naruto akan melamarku dan seharusnya aku tau itu. Tapi kenapa hanya sebatas adik? Tidak bisakah kau memandangku sebagai wanita?

Ingin rasanya aku pergi dari tempat ini, tapi apa daya senyumanmu sudah memberikanku kekuatan untuk menghadapinya. Aku menegakkan kepalaku dengan memasang topeng keceriaan ku tatap Sakura yang saat ini tengah merona, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya kepadaku," ujarku untukmu, tapi aku lebih ingin menatap Sakura saat ini.

"Itu karena Sakura-chan menggantungkanku dan menyuruhku menunggu selama Lima tahun sebelum ia kembali ke Konoha." Jawabmu sedikit bergumam, mungkin kau takut jika aku akan marah.

Senyumanku semakin melebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigiku yang berjajar rapi. Aku meraih tangan Sakura menggenggamnya erat dan sedikit meremasnya "Selamat."

"A-ano, dan se-sekarang aku ingin kau menyaksikan hal i-ini." Kau menyela dengan sedikit tergagap. Aku menarik tanganku kembali kedalam pangkuanku

Kau meletakan sebuah box kecil yang sempat kau sembunyikan ke atas meja. Senyum miris mengukir bibirku, aku kira cincin itu untuku tapi ternyata dalam mimpipun tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sakura menutup mulutnya sedikit terkejut melihat benda yang dibawa Naruto. "Sakura-chan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Deg!

Hiks...

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, kedua tanganku mencengkram erat gaun yang sudah aku pilih semalaman.

Kami-sama, aku ingin egois sekarang, aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya aku ingin berteriak kepada mereka kalau mereka telah menusuk hatiku, hiks.. Kami-sama aku mohon, buatlah diriku egois.

Hiks..

"Hiks.. ya, aku mau Naruto-kun," jawab Sakura sedikit menitikan air mata.

Kedua mataku terpejam erat menahan deraian airmata yang saat ini mendesak ingin keluar.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Sakura-chan, aku pastikan kau akan hidup bahagia bersamaku."

Bagaimana denganku?

Apa kalian tidak melihat keberadaanku?

Bahkan hamparan laut yang saat ini membentang dihadaanku tak dapat lagi menghibur hatiku.

"Hinata-chan aku harap kau merestui hubungan kita." Ujarmu seolah mengaggap diriku sebagai adik kandungku.

Punya hak apa aku hingga kau meminta restuku? Aku bukan saudaramu, aku bukan adikmu, aku bukan pacarmu, aku hiks.. aku hanya seorang wanita biasa yang mengharapkan cintamu.

"Hinata, kau menangis?" tanyamu sedikit tersentak. Aku masih menunduk menyembunyikan mata sembabku. Ku usap pipiku dengan punggung tanganku. "Aku menangis karena aku bahagia akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang akan selalu bersamamu, hingga kau tidak harus menempel denganku terus. Hiks.. aku juga bahagia karena kau mengaggapku sebagai keluargamu bahkan kau meminta restuku.. hiks.. tentu, tentu aku merestui kalian hiks.. aku sangat merestui kalian."

Aku meraih tanganmu dan tangan Sakura lalu ku satukan tepat di hadapanku.

**. . . .**

Gaun putih panjang membalut tubuhku, aku berjalan disepanjang altar menujumu, pria berkulit tan yang saat ini tengah berdiri kaku di depan pendeta.

Aku tersenyum simpul saat mendapatkan pandanganmu. Kembali ku langkahkan kakiku perasaat bergetar kembali melanda hatiku karena aku hanya sebagai gadis pengiring pengantin dan bukan sang pengantin.

Aku menghela nafas panjang mengusir perasaan sedihku, senyuman lebar kusunggingkan untuk pernikahan sahabatku. Ya, aku bahagia atas pernikahanmu bersama Sakura, Naruto-kun.

Aku bahagia, aku bahagia, aku bahagia.. hiks.. aku bahagia.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku— hiks.. Aku turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu.. hiks..

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan gedung saat acara pernikahan dimulai. Aku berlari menyusuri jalan dengan pakaian gaun putihku. Air mataku terbang tersapu angin hingga aku sampai pada padang rumput tempat biasa yang kukunjungi saat aku bersedih.

Aku terjongkok dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga suaraku terasa kering dan berat.

'Hiks.. aahh... hiks.. kau bahkan tidak pernah mengaggapku sebagai wanita, bodohnya aku kenapa aku berpikir kau menyukaiku? Hiks... hhuu.. hiks..'

Aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku setelah aku puas menangis, kepalaku mendongak menatap langit biru. Kelopak mataku menutup merasakan hembusan angin awal musim gugur.

Kau tau Naruto, aku masih mencintaimu hingga saat ini, bahkan hingga saat nanti kau melupakan ku dan hingga aku masuk kedalam lembah kepedihanku sendiri.

Sepucuk cerita untukmu yang sudah meraih kebahagiaan bersamanya, semoga kebahagiaanmu abadi seperti halnya cintaku.

Aku bahagia, ya aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia. Semoga kau juga bahagia.

**. . . .**

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Hhuuaa... Maaf buat NHL karena Vinara nulis fic nista ini.. TToTT) bukan maksud Vinara buat misahin mereka, tapi entah kenapa ide nista ini nyusup gitu aja di otak Vinara, jadi dengan kecepatan kilat dalam waktu hampir 2 jam Vinara nulis ini.. hiks.._

_Maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. T,T jangan nistai Vinara *angkat sendal Kaboorr.._

_Oh ya, Selamat Naruina Tragedy Day.. :D_


End file.
